The Science Class
by Zeroofthedragons
Summary: Heeros in a science class along with the other pilots and Relena, ect. The weeks lesson nis CPR. Any volunteers?


The classroom  
  
Disclaimer: I, Zeroofthedragons, do not own any GW characters!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre: Duo! Schools about to start! Sit down!  
  
Duo: No way! I still got a few minutes! *continues running around the room*  
  
Heero: that's gonna kill him one of these days...  
  
Wufei: may that blessed day come soon!  
  
Quatre: Wufei!  
  
Wufei: I am only joking, Quatre.  
  
Quatre: that's not a nice subject...  
  
Heero: chill. Duo does deserve some-  
  
Duo: *crash! Runs into a door*  
  
Heero: There's one door here and it's not even open... How does he do it?  
  
Duo: *stumbles over* Teacher's coming... *nearly falls over, with lil birdies flapping around his head* He's gonna say... *in a stern voice* 'Now, class. Take you seats!' *perks up, back to normal* 'We will begin in a moment.'  
  
Wufei: You know, Maxwell, that's a nice imitation of him.  
  
Duo: *bows* thank you, Wufei!  
  
Quatre: Teacher's here! Duo, sit already!  
  
Duo: *drops into a chair instantly*  
  
Heero: *raises eyebrow* Wow, the power of Quatre.  
  
Duo: *rubs his backside* ow...  
  
Quatre: Sorry, Duo!  
  
*bell rings*  
  
Teacher: Now, class. Take your seats! We will begin in a moment.  
  
Duo: *grins*  
  
Wufei: he was...right!  
  
Duo: *nods smugly*  
  
Teacher: who can guess what today's lesson will be?  
  
Duo: *raises hand*  
  
Teacher: yes?  
  
Duo: Art!!  
  
Teacher: *chuckles* no, this is science, Duo!  
  
Duo: *blushes* oh...I knew that.  
  
Teacher: I'm sure you did. Anyone else?  
  
Trowa: *raises hand*  
  
Teacher: yes?  
  
Trowa: CPR.  
  
Teacher: very good, Trowa. Can anyone tell me what CPR stands for?  
  
Duo: Trowa, how'd you know that?????  
  
Trowa: *points to a sign on the teacher's desk*  
  
Sign: 'Lesson for today; CPR'  
  
Duo: ah. And here I was thinking you were smart!  
  
Trowa: *sighs and shakes his head*  
  
Teacher: Duo?  
  
Duo: *blinks* what?  
  
Teacher: could you repeat that?  
  
Duo: 'What?'?  
  
Teacher: no, what Mr. Yuy just told us. What does CPR stand for?  
  
Duo: *blinks* I don't have the slightest clue...  
  
Teacher: hmm... I thought that since you were talking so much you'd know... Heero, please repeat.  
  
Heero: CPR stands for Cardio Pulmonary Resuscitation.  
  
Teacher: *nods* Very good. Duo, memorize that for the test on Tuesday.  
  
Duo: WHAT??? That's a whole weekend and then some away!  
  
Teacher: write it down, then. Anyway, today we will have a demonstration done-  
  
Quatre: you mean, a boy and a girl from THIS class kissing in front of us all?!  
  
Teacher: uh, yes, that was what I had in mind...there something wrong, Mr. Winner?  
  
Quatre: no, no, of course not...*goes very pale*  
  
Trowa: *puts an arm around Quatre's shoulder* It's ok, Quatre. You don't have to watch.  
  
Quatre: but...it'll be on the test.  
  
Duo: *rolls his eyes at the two* what does he have to worry about?  
  
Teacher: who will volunteer one the male side?  
  
*nobody's hand goes up*  
  
Teacher: how about you, Heero? The rest of the class can learn from your example.  
  
Heero: *stands and walks to the front of the room, unprepared-for once- for what will happen next*  
  
Teacher: Now, for the female side-  
  
Relena: HEERO! *dashes up to the front of the room* I volunteer!  
  
Heero: *eyebrow twitch*  
  
Teacher: ok, then. Now that we've got our volunteers, let's begin.  
  
Wufei: what's SHE doing here??  
  
Trowa: she's in our class.  
  
Duo: aw, man! I feel sorry for Hee-chan! *giggles*  
  
Wufei: *looks at Duo, very disturbed*  
  
Teacher: *motions for Relena to lie down* Now, Miss Relena has been through a storm at sea and was nearly drowned. Luckily, she was saved and brought ashore. But she's not breathing. Heero, save her!  
  
Heero: *gags* she's breathing just fine!  
  
Teacher: Miss Relena, hold your breath!  
  
Random kid in the class#1(male): I got duct tape!  
  
Teacher: that will not be necessary!  
  
Random Kid in the Class#2(female): I'll replace Miss Relena! I can hold my breath!  
  
Teacher: Miss Relena's doing just fine. Don't breath! That's it... hold it.  
  
Random kid in the class#2(female): But I wanna kiss Heero!  
  
Teacher: this isn't make-out hour!  
  
Random kid in the class#2(female): but, but, but  
  
Teacher: *sighs, ignoring the girl* Relena, please switch with Heero. You don't seem to be able to hold your breath...  
  
Relena: Sweet! I'm on top!  
  
Teacher: *sweat drop*  
  
Heero: *mutters* what did I do to deserve this?  
  
Relena: *smiles* Why, Heero, everything!  
  
Heero: says you.  
  
Relena: *nods* that's what I said.  
  
Teacher: Heero, just get on the floor. The quicker you do, the quicker you'll be out of here.  
  
Heero: *nods and flops down on the ground*  
  
Relena: *straddles him* Have no fear, Heero! I will save you from certain death!  
  
Heero: *moans and holds his breath**closes eyes*  
  
Relena: *places both hands on either side of his face and leans down*  
  
Trowa: *covers Quatre's eyes*  
  
Duo: *covers his face with his hands, peeking out between his fingers muttering* oh, I cant watch...maybe just a peek...  
  
Wufei: Injustice!  
  
Trowa: what, you wanna be down there?  
  
Duo: Instead or Heero or Relena?  
  
Wufei: *blushes* no of course I don't want to be down there!  
  
Relena: *quietly* you're loving this, aren't you, Heero?  
  
Heero: *opens one eye* not in your life-  
  
Relena: *interrupts by leaning further down and capturing his mouth*  
  
Heero: *gags*  
  
Duo: AW, DUDE! Teach, ya gotta help him!  
  
Teacher: uh, Miss Relena. You can stop now. Miss Relena? Miss Relena! MISS-  
  
Duo: *throws a bucket of cold water on Relena* Get off him!  
  
Relena: *sits up* Duo? May I ask what that was about?  
  
Duo: NO! *shoves her away and kneels by Heero* You KILLED him!!!!!  
  
Relena: I did no such thing. How DARE you shove me!  
  
Duo: *ignores her* Heero, wake up! *slaps his cheek softly at first, then harder and harder*  
  
Teacher: oh dear, oh dear oh dear! *rushes to the phone and dials the office's number* Student down, room number 500!  
  
Random kid in the class#3(female): *all dramatically* There's not enough time!  
  
Duo: *a lightbulb appears over his head* AHHA! *leans down next to Heero and whispers* I'll just have to use CPR on you, won't I, Hee-chan?  
  
Heero: *blinks and jumps up*  
  
Teacher: well done, Duo!  
  
Random kid in the class#2&3(female): Aw, drat!  
  
Fireman#1: *rushes into the room* Hold still, everyone! We'll get this matter sorted out! *sprays everything with water*  
  
Duo: *taps the fireman on the shoulder* uh, mister, there's no fire.  
  
Fireman#1: uh... I knew that! *turns off the hose*  
  
Heero: *raises his hand*  
  
Teacher: yes, Heero?  
  
Heero: *opens his mouth and points at it, then out the door in the general direction of the restroom*  
  
Teacher: yes, Heero, you're excused.  
  
Heero: *runs out of the room*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~`  
  
Zero: I did not intend THAT to happen! Poor Heero! I'm SORRY, HEERO!!!!!!!!! *sobs* Anyway, this is what I can come up with when my step-dad and I aren't seeing eye-to-eye, as one might say. What'dya think? REVIEW!!!!!! Please??? 


End file.
